


End my suffering

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: Agatha is accused of breaking the rules of the coven. As things spiral out of control she injures you badly. What is she going to do now?
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

The coven had been your home as long as you could remember, growing up there and learning magic as the town folk had cast you out after they killed your mother, falsely accused of witchcraft, it was quite ironic if you thought about it, sending the one away that was actually a witch. You owed the coven your life and you were endlessly grateful for that, loyal until death.  
That's why you didn't question it when you were told to meet up by the waterfalls at midnight. Waiting with your sisters you heard her before you could even see her, pleading with the witches dragging her through the forest, fear clearly visible on her face, Agatha. She was brought onto the platform and bound to the stake, magic bonds restricting her movements. Struggling she looked around, scared, terrified. You hid your face under your hood, averting your gaze, you didn't like this but you had faith in the head witch, believing there must be a good reason for this.   
And so the trial began. 

"Agatha Harkness, are you a witch" 

"Yes I am a witch." 

She still struggled against her bonds, fear visible on her face but there was something in her voice, something that made your skin crawl and hands shake. 

"Yet you have betrayed your coven." 

You gasped at that, growing angry, how dare she betrayed your sisterhood. Revealing yourselves you caught her gaze, shock and hurt crossing her features as she recognised you but you only sent her an icy glare. 

"I have not." 

"You stole knowledge above your age and station, you practiced the darkest of magic." 

"I know..I know nothing of these crimes." 

She was becoming desperate, you could hear it in her voice, pleading with the head witch for her to believe her. 

"I..I swear it." 

"Enough deception!" 

At these words Agathas demeanour changed, she stopped struggling against her bonds, straightening up to her full height, all the fear gone from her face, replaced with something you could only identify as pride. 

"I did not break your rules. They simply bent to my power." 

At this she smirked, watching with delight as the faces of your sisters fell in shock, bathing in the feeling of recognition and fear. You stared at her, unbelieving of what she just said. You knew Agatha, you knew her very well, she was power-hungry and malicious but you could have never fathomed that she'd ever do something like this. Seeing your shocked expression she straightened up a little bit more, the mischievous glint in her eyes glowing brighter. 

With a nod of the head witch your sisters began chanting, slowly at first, growing louder every second.   
Agathas confident smirk vanished at that, getting replaced by tremendous fear as she realised what was about to happen. 

"Wait.." 

Her pleas were ignored as they continued the chant. Feeling the familiar rush of magic surge through your body you focused on the task at hand, ignoring the little voice in your head that told you to stop, not wanting Agatha to get hurt. 

"No. I can’t control it! I..." 

The chanting grew louder, drowning out the desperate cries of the chained witch. 

"If only you would teach me! Help me! Please!" 

Agatha tried to catch your eyes, you could feel her staring at you, her desperate cries making your heart clench in doubt, a single tear running down your face. Your feelings threatening to break your concentration you pushed them away, ignoring the pain it brought you. 

"Mother, please." 

You looked up at these words. Mother. You didn't know that. Hadn't been aware that Agatha was the daughter of the head witch. Dread started to settle in the pit of your stomach, you knew how this was gonna end and you found it hard enough already to even think about it. But Agatha was her daughter.... 

"Please! Mother!" 

Ignoring the desperate cries of her daughter the head witch join in the chant. Horror manifested on Agathas face, screaming for help, pleading, but nobody listened to her. It dawned to her that this was the end, she was gonna die. 

"No!" 

A guttural scream tore itself from her body as she was blasted with the spell. Screaming her lungs out, her cries so loud they must be heard from miles away, her body shaking under the force of the energy, knees buckling, only the chains holding her in place.   
Tears streaming down your face as you continued to focus your energy on the screaming witch, the sounds of her agony making you sick, you never wanted this. But your loyalty was to the coven, no matter how hard it made your heart ache and break in two. 

You realised something was wrong when you saw the frightened look on her mother's face.  
Agatha grunted, her pained screams turning into something else, the blue energy turning purple, capturing you and your sisters, holding you in place. Agatha looked around, seemingly surprised at the new development, her face changing from agony into something more sinister, something more Agatha.   
You felt her magic hit you as you screamed out in pain, falling to the ground, ending the chant in an instant. You robbed away on your knees, coughing and panting, your whole body felt like it was burning and you had trouble breathing, everything becoming a blurry mess. 

You couldn't see what was happening but judging by the pained screams of your sisters and the dark magic in the air it wasn't good. You groaned, getting up to your knees, a scream getting stuck in your throat when you looked into the dead face of one of your sisters, her lifeless corpse laying in front of you. Scared you looked around to see all of them dead, turned into corpses, no more than rotten flesh and bones.   
Your head whipped around when you heard another scream. Looking at the scene that played in front of you, you saw mother and daughter facing each other. 

Agatha was getting burned by her own mother. The head witch flying high in the air, focusing all of her energy on Agatha, trying to kill her. But it wasn't working, the blue energy turned purple, the head witch grunting as she started to crumble, turning older until her corpse hit the floor, the lifeless body dropping down not far from you.  
You watched as Agatha looked at her hands, seemingly surprised by the sheer power of her magic. Shrugging it of she grasped the end of her dress as she ascended the stairs of the podium, looking like the dark goddess she was. 

You held your breath as she crouched down in front of her mother, taking the brooch from her neck and pocketing it. She got up to leave when she caught a glimpse of you, still moving, alive. Her face darkening she marched towards you, hands igniting with purple magic, eyes pitch black and full of hatred, she was angry. 

Your eyes widened in horror as she stalked towards you, frantically trying to get up. Your head was pounding, everything was spinning and you just felt sick. You're whole body burning like it was on fire but at the same time shivers rocked your limbs, making it impossible to move, not taking your trobbing leg and hurting ribs into consideration. It was quite possible that you had broken a couple of bones when you were slammed against the tree. Your head was starting to ring as you tried to stay conscious, the pain intensifying, you felt like you were burning on the inside, your body aflame.   
In an weak attempt to protect yourself you tried to bring up an energy field, a spike of agony shooting through you as you tried. It felt like you were being ripped apart, your magic attacking you, hurting you. A feral scream tore itself from your throat, tears blurring your vision even more, feeling something drip down your nose you realised it was blood. The torturous sensation continued to move through your body, stealing your breath, making you feel like your organs were torn apart.  
Black spots started to appear on your vision and you dug your nails into your thighs, trying to stay awake, trying to distract yourself from the hell you were going through. It wasn't working, the pain becoming too much you let out another strangled gasp, forcing some air into your lungs, everything was on fire, your body burning from within.   
You didn't realised you were crying, tears mixing with the blood on your face, you couldn't take it anymore. 

You heard footsteps move in your direction. In your pained agony you somehow managed to open your eyes, recognising the familiar silhouette of Agatha and her purple magic.   
You stared at her for a long time, laying bloodied and bruised on the ground, dying. You took all of your strength to say the next words, feeling like knives slit your throat as you did. 

"Please...just end my suffering..please.." 

You pleaded with the other witch, your voice nothing more than a whisper, bringing you immense pain just from speaking. You wanted it to end, you couldn't take it anymore. Waiting for Agatha to bring you mercy you didn't realise she was crying, crouching in front of your broken body, not knowing what to do. 

She had hurt you, she had done this to you, it dawned to her. Horror prominent on her face, this was her doing. Agatha let out a wrenched sob, clutching her chest, this was her fault, she had hurt you, had cursed you.   
And now you were so scared of her that you were pleading with her to kill you, seeing it as the only option. 

In your fragile state you realised that she was moving towards you, expecting the final blow you shut your eyes, praying that your pain would end.  
Instead you felt gentle fingers on your forehead, soothing your pain and caressing your face. You instinctively leaned into the touch, seeking the feeling of calmness and peace that emitted from Agatha. She carefully turned you around, pulling your head in her lap, laying her hands on your chest she began chanting a spell you weren't familiar with, purple glow surrounding both of you, a familiar feeling surging through your body. The pain became less prominent, the feeling of burning up inside turning more into a fever than actually hurting you. Your head cleared up as well, still fuzzy but you could form a coherent thought again without screaming in agony. 

After what seemed like an eternity the purple glow faded, leaving you exhausted, tired and still in a lot of pain, groaning as you felt your definitely broken ribs.   
Agatha laid a soothing hand on your cheek, whispering comforting words as she shifted her position, a jolt of pain moving through your body at that. She apologised immediately and in your hallucinating state you could have sworn she pressed a short kiss on your cheek.   
Gently hoisting you up she picked you up bridal style, whining at the movement your head lolled to the side, burying it in her neck.   
The last thing you remembered was Agatha tightening her hold on you and the rush of wind, then everything went black pulling you into blissful nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up everything hurt, your head was ringing, your chest was hurting and you were sore, everywhere. You groaned, trying to sit up but a gentle hand pressed you back down, the scent of lavender and magnolia hitting your nose. You abruptly open your eyes, staring at Agatha who sat perched on the edge of your bed, still holding your hand, a concerned look on her face. You looked up at her in panic and saw silent tears running down her cheeks, her lip quivering. 

"I'm so sorry angel." 

You wanted to answer her but your voice was raspy and it just hurt using it, in fact everything hurt, making you feel tired and exhausted.   
Agatha passed you a glass of water, gently holding your head as you greedily gulped down the liquid, spilling a little bit on the covers. She placed the glass back on the nightstand and checked your head for your fever, sighing in relief as it had gone down significantly the last couple hours.   
Starting to shift in bed you let out a horrified gasp as you saw your body. You were only wearing a long linen top and the sight that greeted you was horrifying. Your whole torso was covered in cuts and bruised, bandages wrapped around your chest and left leg, your skin a mix between blues and purples. 

"I tried to heal as much damage as I could, love, you have to believe me but even my magic has its limits, I'm so so sorry." 

You could hear the sadness in her voice, the guilt and the pain at seeing you like that. Agatha was devastated and she didn't try to hide it. 

The next days passed in a similar manner. Agatha taking care of you, making you food, reminding you to drink and changing your bandages. You still didn't know where you were or how exactly you got there but as you could barely move from the bed you decided that answering these questions could wait.   
You were still very weak, dizzy spells hitting you out of nowhere and your limbs still sore. You were tired all the time, spending most of the day either sleeping or somewhere between conscious and the alluring darkness that sometimes threatened to overcome you.  
Agatha was at your side most of the time, not comfortable with leaving you alone since you had passed out on day three, giving her a major scare. She would often sit by your side, reading some kind of spell book or practicing some easy spells. Her presence had a calming effect on you, her magic pulsing through the air and sparks of it landing on your skin. It felt different than before, darker, more powerful but not with an ill intent behind it. It was more of an old friend, welcome you back, it was alive and dangerous and you found yourself more often than not captivated by the powerful witch next to you, weaving spells through the air, her dark magic singing to you.  
Your magic had changed as well, what had been blue energy before was now orange with a hint of pink. You didn't understand it, neither did Agatha but something had happened, something had changed inside of you, inside both of you and it was showing. 

It was another stormy afternoon, rain hitting the windows and wind howling outside. You were feeling better now, able to walk around the cabin which was located in a part of the forest you've never been before. You're broken bones had been healed completely, curtsey of Agatha who had been going through all the spell books available to find the right healing potion. The dizzy spells were gone as well but the darkness lurking in the corner of your mind, luring you to follow it was still there, still prominent and it was tempting. Your magic did not return to its original colour, it also changed in its appearance, more of glowing whisps than the crackling blue energy it was before. You also felt different, more aware, more awake and most importantly, you could feel Agatha. Her emotions and feelings, tickling the corners of your mind. She was a mess. Guilt and sadness still dominant, feeling responsible for you. There was also something else, something you couldn't decipher but it left you feeling lighthearted and giddy.  
You were sitting by the window seat reading one of Agatha’s spell books, more complicated than any spell book the coven had ever allowed you to read, you found out that you liked Agatha’s method of learning way better. Trying out a new spell the coral mist weaved around your hands, turning into an energy ball and then back into the unassuming whisps that always followed you around. You couldn't stop it and Agatha didn’t know why either. You figured you didn't mind, it was as if your magic was protecting you, always following you around if the need to defend yourself should arise. Putting the book back on the shelf you looked around your little cabin, it had become your home in the last few weeks, deeply hidden in the forest, surrounded by so many protecting spells you had lost count. You liked it here, the quiet of the forest and the closeness to nature, it was peaceful. 

Agatha was out collecting some herbs and flowers, you had offered to go with her but she was still fussing over you, always making sure you were okay, having her hands on your body in any way, shape or form. Holding your hand while you were sitting together and reading, sitting close to you when you were having lunch, her leg brushing up against yours, an arm around you if you were taking a small walk, almost as if she'd expect you to fade out of existence this very moment. You didn't mind if you were being honest, you liked the way she cared about you, like she genuinely cared for you. It made you feel all fluttery and giddy but you dismissed the feeling as just being happy you weren't alone. 

Roaming around the cabin you searched for something to pass the time as you waited for Agatha to return. Settling for reading some poetry you walked back to the window seat, tucking your feet unter your body you started reading, listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the windows as the rain started to get heavier.   
You didn't hear the door open or Agatha stepping inside, too focused on your poems. That's why you let out a shrill shriek as you felt her cold hands on your neck. You whipped your head around to see her smiling down at you, a mischievous glint in her eyes. You both started laughing and had to take a moment to calm down again.   
Wiping tears out of your eyes you looked at her, the rain had made her hair somewhat curly, a rosy tint to her cheeks from the cold outside, her hooded cape hiding most of her dress and corset. You found yourself lost in her baby blue eyes, the colour reminding you of the stormy sea and the rainy sky, you were mesmerised by her beauty. Shaking your head you came back to reality, Agatha looking at you with the same look she had on her face every time she looked at you. There was this feeling again, the feeling you couldn't decipher, not even with your newfound powers. 

"What are we making for dinner today?" 

Your voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and she took of her cape, placing the basket with flowers and herbs on the counter. She had also brought some vegetables from your little garden outside the cabin. You've always had a green thumb and magic didn't limit you to seasonal vegetables and berries which was useful if you were living in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.   
Walking over to the fireplace you looked at what you had to work with, Agatha stepping right behind you, her hand draped around your waist. 

"See something you can work with hun?" 

The nickname made you blush as you sorted through your ingredients, seemed like today's dinner was gonna be vegetable soup and some of the bread you had made a couple days ago.   
While Agatha was magically cutting vegetables you were hearing the fireplace, lighting it with a flick of your hand, the coral mist protecting your hands from the orange flames. Preparing dinner together you and Agatha whirled around the kitchen, the other witch always touching you in some way, whether that was her just "passing by" or needing something from behind you, brushing your hand when she passed you something. Her actions made you smile, the fluttery feeling returning to your stomach and you couldn't brush it of as easy anymore.  
As you waited for the soup to finish you cleaned up the kitchen and Agatha set the table, moving plates and glasses through the air, the familiar feeling of her magic present. You felt two arms wrap around you waist and you gasped in surprise as you felt her warm body pressed against your. 

"Take a seat dear, I'll handle the rest." 

Ignoring your protests she stirred you to the table, pulling out a chair for you and making you sit down. She squeezed your hand and gave you a short kiss on the head, rubbing your arm as she continued to clean the kitchen, making a show out of it to make you laugh.   
You were wheezing from her dance number with the broom, Agatha dramatically giving a bow in your direction and shooting you a not so subtle wink.   
She brought over the tray with the soup and bread, the tray floating besides her as she gracefully took a seat, placing down the food in front of you.  
She was telling you about her walk in the woods, how she had seen a baby fox and the beautiful flowers she found near a cliff. You were mesmerised by her voice, wanting to listen to her for hours, just hearing her talk made you feel at peace. Made you feel at home. 

As the sun set the two of you moved to the living room, cuddling close to each other as the cold of the night started to set in. You both had your magic to keep you warm but this didn't stop you from laying your head on Agatha’s shoulder, shuffling closer to her side as she began to read out of your poetry book you had spent the afternoon with.  
You felt yourself getting tired as she continued to read, burying your face in the crook of her neck, her fingers absently stroking your hair as she recited old poems about love and passion. 

Agatha smiled down on your sleeping form as she put the book away, careful not to wake you. She looked at your relaxed face, a little smile on your lips. You were beautiful. She had always thought you were but with her strict mother and the coven she had always pushed these feelings aside, having had more important matters at hand. But now, now there was no denying that she had fallen for you, had fallen for you a long time ago. The last couple of weeks had shown her that, she loved waking up to you bustling around the cabin, always finding new things to do. She realised that she never wanted to live without you ever again. The reason why you were here reminding her that her perfect little world could easily be crushed. The images of you laying on the forest floor still haunting her dreams sometimes, making her want to climb into your bed and hold you close, never ever letting you go. She had sworn herself that she would protect you, no matter what she had to sacrifice for it.  
Gently getting up from the couch she picked you up, carrying you to your shared room, carefully placing you on your bed, tucking you under the covers she gave you a quick kiss on the cheek.   
Getting up to go to her own bed she felt your hand grasp hers, looking at you she saw you half asleep looking up at her with a loving smile on your face. 

"Stay please." 

Your request caught her off guard but she quickly caught herself as she climbed under the covers, you body cuddling close to her the minute she did. Wrapping her arms around you she pulled you closer, savouring the feeling of your body so close to her. She felt you bury your head in her chest, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like I love you, her heart starting to pound faster at these words. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ears she closed her eyes, feeling happy and content as you fell asleep in her arms. 

"I love you too angel, I love you too."

You woke to the sun shining through the window, grumbling you flicked your hand to draw the curtains when you heard a slight chuckle from behind you. Agatha. You remembered last night, how you had asked her to stay and how good it had felt to fall asleep in her arms, giving you the feeling of safety and home. You turned around to see her proped up on her elbow, a beautiful smile visible on her face. 

"Good morning sweetheart." 

"Have you been watching me all this time?" 

Her cheeks started to turn a scarlet hue at your question. She nervously looked down at her hands, playing with little whisps of her magic. 

"I didn't had the heart to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully dear." 

Now it was your turn to blush, your cheeks turning the colour of your magic that always surrounded you. It wavered around your hands, like the fog that surrounded your cabin in the mornings.   
You looked at Agatha, messy hair framing her face, piercing blue eyes staring at you as if you were the single most important thing in the world, purple magic swirling around her hands. She looked like a goddess.   
Your thoughts were interrupted by a hand caressing your face, you looked up to see Agatha hovering over your body, holding your hand, your faces so close you could feel her hot breath. You gave a her a short nod and at that she closed the gap in between the two of you. 

Your hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer, her body flush on your. This kiss was everything you dreamed it would be and so much more. You felt like your nerves were on fire, the only thing you could feel was Agatha and her magic. It curled around you, making your skin tingle and cheeks flush, melting together with your own magic, intensifying the experience. You felt Agatha deepen the kiss and you let her, pouring all your emotions into it, never wanting it to end. You could feel every single emotion of the witch on top of you, happiness, adoration, joy, passion and love, so much love. You could feel her, feel her soul spark with joy as she finally had found you, finally had found the missing piece, her other half, her soulmate.  
When you broke apart the room was basked in purple and coral light, your magic swirling around the room, connected with each other. You looked at Agatha who had a loving smile on her face. She pulled you up and you were basically pulled into her lap. Cradling your face you could see some tears in the corner of her eyes. Wiping them away she speaks, her voice not more than a whisper. 

"Please tell me this is not a dream." 

You shake your head and take her hands in yours, absently drawing small circles on them. 

"No definitely not a dream." 

At this Agatha smiles, crushing her lips on yours for another passionate kiss. 

You knew the future wasn't gonna be easy but together you were unstoppable.   
You had found your missing half, your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated:)


End file.
